witch plans
by darth mole
Summary: a runescape story plz r&R!


Witch Plans

200 years ago, there was an evil witch that planned to destroy all over the world by enchanting a huge evil monster that can destroy the world by using only its finger.A brave hero had found the secret portal to enter to the witch world.The hero had attack the witch and stop the plan that the witch had been working for the last few year.the witch was vanished.All of the people in the land was happy and live happily ever after.

BUT, a few days ago the babarian's had got a rumor's about a man lost his mind because he had seen the evil witch flying all over the land. He only can remember a bit about the witch.A new herohad visit the man that is drunken at babarian's pub.the hero investigate the man.The man call himself "Zordo".Zordo said that he can't remember a thing about the witch but what he know isthe witch is still flying all over the land to search the ingredient's to enchant the monster.And then he said that his friends also see the witch.His friiend was a doctor. Zordo can't remember where the pub that they two always met.

The hero walked through the rough land, hills , sand lands, and also swampylake jus to find the pub andthe doctor.After a few days,he finally found the doctor at falador pub's.The doctor was sweat.He looks like he was fear of something.The hero cames near to the doctr and tells about Zordo.They had a talk together.The doctor tells everything that he knowabout the evil witch.The witch is hard to navigate it.Can only spot it shadow from ground.Then, the doctor said that the witch will fly until it reached a quiet place place and cast a spell.Then, he said that the witch hate someone followed him.Must folow it a little bit far from the witch. That's all that the doctor know and the hero continue his journey.

The hero walked out from the the city to think where would start his searching.when he walked, suddenly he saw a moving shadow at the groung near the Goblin Village.when he looks upto the sky he saw the witch flying.He move slowly and follow the shadow carefully.Suddenly,the shadow stops.The hero quickly stops his steps. He saw the witch come down to the onion farm near the crafting guild.The witch pick up some onion and flew again. This time the witch move very fast.The hero think that the witch might have spot him. He run as fast as as he can to follow the shadow. The witch move too fast for him. He can't manage to follow the shadow. The hero feel hopeless. He just walked to the north.

Suddenly, from far away about 25 miles to the north near the east varrock bank.The hero found that the witch was humming.It looks like the witch is casting a spell.A lot of smokes move to infront of the witch and mixed together. Then, it turns into a portal. The witch get into the portal.The hero cames there (under the portal ). he can't enter the portal from ground.The, he jumps. A weird force pull him into the portal.When he get into the portal, he was shocked. All of his item is missing. The witch was shocked to see the hero.The witch was mad and cast some spell. The hero been teleported by the witch into other room.The hero saw a runite plate body ,leg, and scimitar on the ground. he quickly took it and weild it.

Theree Ice giants (lvl 60) appear infront of him. All three giants attack him. The hero manage to survive from the Ice giants.He was teleported back to the first room.Now the witch is very mad.He fly all around The hero. The hero try to slash the witch but failed because the movement of the witch is too fast.when the witch is humming ( try to cast spell ) , The hero quickly run to the witch and slash it. The witch was die with one hit. The hero took the 'Magic Flying Broom' to show the sign of his victory.He steps on the portal.He was been pull by the same force into it. When the hero was step back on the land, a weird lights circle all around his body.He feel very happy because he had got his stuff back. About 20 steps away from the portal suddenly, he heard a crumbling sound and the portal was explode.Now, any evil things won't happened again on the feauture.Every history book was written The Hero's name as he is theHero of the world...!

THE END


End file.
